1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head having a weight body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head capable of changing the mass and position of a weight body has been known. The position of the center of gravity of the head can be adjusted by the weight body attached to the head. The adjustment of the center of gravity facilitates fitting.
As a mechanism for attaching the weight body, a screw mechanism is typical. On the other hand, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3142270 (US2009/0131200) discloses a mechanism including a sleeve and a weight. The gazette discloses a weight capable of being attached/detached by rotation.